Godzilla's Revival
by riddlerx
Summary: This story is a sequel to a book that I made which was a sequel to Godzilla Final Wars. In the first story Megalon is the big bad and he fights Godzilla and Mothra with the help of Gigan. The main human characters are Daiki, the prime minister, Isamu, the main military leader, Hiroki, the father in a family, Aiko, the mother of the same family, and Misaki, the older sister to Ren.


Godzilla's Revival

BY Aiden N. Whitley

2019

Everybody thought that all of the kaiju were destroyed in the explosion, they thought wrong. The family had returned to their old home in Akashi after it had been rebuilt. Life was normal, calm and peaceful, uneventful and relaxed, as the kaiju had not appeared for quite some time now. Until they came back two years later to wreak havoc yet again. Reports of a giant flying creature or thing had been reported recently, specifically over the city of Osaka. And earthquakes had been reported in the of city Kyoto. The family was in their house watching the news where they were reporting about these strange events. Multiple theories were speculated upon, one being that the kaiju had somehow survived the explosion, another is that they are just paranoid, and the last one is that its airplanes and the earthquakes are people just imagining things, but one thing is for certain, the reports are becoming more and more frequent by the day and the people were becoming worried for the sake of Japan as the last kaiju attacks were absolutely devastating for japan and no one wanted to go through that again. At the family's house they had just received a phone call from Isamu telling them to come to the military base stationed in Akashi right away. As the family arrived, they stepped out of the car and headed inside the base. "I wonder what they want us for?" asked Hiroki to the rest of the family. "I have no idea" replied Aiko. "I wonder if it has anything to do with the reports about a large flying creature over Osaka?" replied Ren. "I guess we'll find out soon enough" said Misaki. The family was approaching the main entrance into the war room where all of the army's battle plans were carried out. They entered and were greeted with guards. "HEY, AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY!" shouted one of the guards. "Hey, calm down I called them over so that we could talk okay" said Isamu. "Sorry sir, we did not know, we apologize" replied the guards. "It's okay mistakes happen" said Isamu. "So why did you call us over?" asked Hiroki. "Because recently we had a sound clip sent to us from a citizen of Osaka and we thought it sounded like Gigan from the battle of Tokyo two years ago and we wanted your thoughts on it okay, here is the sound clip" said Isamu. "SKREEE-ANCH". "It sounds almost exactly like him in my opinion, but we wanted you guys to hear it too okay, so what do you think?" asked Isamu. "I'd have to agree with him, what about the rest of you?" asked Hiroki. "Yes" replied the family. "That's what I thought but I just wanted to make sure, and if it is Gigan than we need to prepare as soon as possible" said Isamu. "Oh, and by the way where is Daiki?" asked Hiroki. "In Tokyo" replied Isamu. "Make sure that you call him as soon as possible" said Hiroki. "Understood" replied Isamu. "You may all leave now, thank you for help you have provided with us today, you may have just saved Japan from Gigan" said Isamu. "Your welcome and thanks for having us here, we really appreciate it" said Hiroki. "Bye" said the family. And so they left the base and drove back to their house thinking as to what they should do in order to prepare for Gigan. As they arrive they start planning on ways to prepare for Gigan just in case he comes back. "So, what should we do first?" asked Misaki. "I think that we should start by renting an inn or hotel just in case he attacks Akashi that way we have someplace to go if he attacks here" said Hiroki. "Good idea honey, so where should we go if he comes?" asked Aiko. "I think that we should go to Chiba because it's far away from here" said Hiroki. "Good idea" said Aiko. "I think that we should check on the news regularly just in case for more reports and updates on the situation" said Misaki. "In fact, why not check the news right now?" said Misaki. "Okay you and Ren can check the news call us if anything important is mentioned okay, meanwhile me and your father will go out and by some groceries to further prepare us for Gigan okay" said Aiko. "Okay" responded Ren and Misaki. "Good now you two stay here while we go out and get groceries okay love you, bye" said Aiko. "Bye" said Ren and Misaki. They then turned on the TV and went to the news channel and started to watch the news and wait for major updates. After about half an hour later something regarding the reported Gigan sightings were mentioned and the kids payed very close attention. "The reports of Gigan keep coming in and experts have even received a sound clip that people are claiming sounds like Gigan, Isamu has examined these sound clips very closely and have determined them to be Gigan, people are freaking out saying that we are all doomed, Isamu and the prime minister himself are trying their best to calm the public down" said the news reporter. And then suddenly something flew down from the skies over Osaka and the creature is indeed Gigan! The city of Osaka is immediately evacuated. Gigan has returned and he is back with a vengeance! He has been fully repaired ever since we last saw him and He is ready to destroy the city of Osaka and he was going to make it long and painful. "This is ridiculous; he came so much faster than we had originally anticipated" said Isamu. "Then we should hit him back hard to make him think twice about attacking Japan ever again" said Daiki. "Isamu, order your men to destroy that thing by any means necessary, understood" ordered Daiki. "Understood sir" said Isamu. "Just don't use any nuclear weapons, got it" said Daiki. "Yes sir" replied Isamu. "Men hit him with everything you've got" ordered Isamu. "Sir yes sir" replied the army. The army sent out tanks jets and masers to fend off Gigan. Gigan then shot out his laser to destroy all of the army's weaponry. He then proceeded to destroy the rest of the city with a combination of lasers chainsaws and ninja stars. It did not take him long to finish off the rest of the city and fly off back into the sky. "That was devastating, he absolutely destroyed the city and all of our weapons, now what do we if he comes back?" Daiki asked himself. "I don't know sir" replied Isamu. "You're not exactly helping you know" said Daiki annoyed. "Sorry sir" replied Isamu. "Sir the city of Kyoto is being attacked as well sir!" said the soldier. "By who!?" said Daiki. "Megalon sir!" replied the soldier. "You've got to be kidding me" shouted Daiki. "What should we do sir?" asked the soldier. "I guess send everything you've got left at him and hope for the best" replied Daiki. "This is completely insane, we were not prepared for this at all, who could've seen this coming" Daiki thought to himself. Meanwhile at the city of Kyoto Megalon is fighting the military and is winning. "Sir were getting destroyed out here, what should we do?" asked the soldier. "I just remembered something, Megalon has a weak spot underneath his wings, aim for that!" ordered Daiki. "Everyone aim for the weak spot underneath his wings!" ordered Isamu. The military then proceeded to attack the weak spot badly damaging Megalon and making him cry out in pain. "Yes, he's hurt, everyone finish him off now!" ordered Daiki. But then all of a sudden Gigan appeared to help out Megalon against the military. Gigan then started to shoot his laser as Megalon did the same quickly destroying the military and then they both left with Gigan flying away and Megalon drilling back underground leaving the city in ruins. Gigan then flew off to Infant island where Mothra had gone to after the fight with Gigan two years ago. Gigan had arrived to Infant Island to kill off Mothra once and for all. Mothra was in the middle of the island resting and healing, but Gigan had arrived before she was fully healed. She could not escape and was trapped and killed by Gigan! Meanwhile back at Akashi the parents had arrived back home with the groceries and the kids had told the parents everything. "Japan is really on its last legs huh, I think that the only thing that we can do is go to the temple of the earth and the temple of the sky so that we can revive Rodan and Anguirus to fight Gigan and Megalon" said Hiroki. "But I thought that Godzilla had killed Rodan and Anguirus in the monster apocalypse three years ago along with King Caesar" said Ren. "That is a common misconception, those were the only kaiju that Godzilla did not kill so it is still possible for us to bring them back to fight Gigan and Megalon and defeat them" said Hiroki. The temple of the earth was in the east, and the temple of the sky was in the west, and thus the family went back to the base to tell Isamu about their plan. When they arrived they headed inside. They had then arrived in the war room. "Isamu, we have an idea to stop Megalon and Gigan!" said Hiroki. "You do, well then what is it?" asked Isamu. "Our plan is to release Rodan and Anguirus" replied Hiroki. "An interesting idea, but how do we make sure that they don't destroy Japan as well?" asked Isamu. "Well they have shown to protect Japan in the past who's to say that they won't do it again?" replied Hiroki. "Good point, well then I guess that we should go ahead and release them, soldiers" said Isamu. "Yes sir" replied the soldiers. "Head to the temple of the earth and the temple of the sky and release Anguirus and Rodan, understood!" ordered Isamu. "Sir yes sir!" replied the soldiers. And so they all split up and headed to the two temples in order to revive the kaiju. Meanwhile the family went back home and preemptively packed up some bags just in case Gigan or Megalon attacked Akashi. The soldiers had finally arrived at the temple of the earth, and the temple of the sky. They then entered the two temples. They searched the temples for what felt like hours until they finally found the two-resting kaiju. In order to awaken them they needed to read some text imprinted on the wall that was apparently some kind of magical seal in order to imprison the kaiju but all you have to do to release them is simply read the text next to it which will release them into the world. The soldiers read the text and the two temples started to shake as the two kaiju awoke from their slumber. The temples then started to crumble around the soldiers and so they had to get out of there fast. After the soldiers escaped Rodan and Anguirus had emerged out of the rubble. "GAAOO!" roared Anguirus. "KEEYOO!" screeched Rodan. The two kaiju stared at the soldiers but did not care that they were there instead more focused on each other staring each other down over many miles. Rodan then flew into the sky as Anguirus burrowed underground as they were headed for each other going straight to MT. Fuji. They had both arrived at around the same time and they then started to talk to each other in a sort of monster language. As they were communicating Gigan had flown down from the sky and attacked Chiba along with Megalon. Gigan then started to spin with his chainsaws outwards going through the streets slicing down all of the building in one fell swoop. Megalon was spitting bombs and shooting lasers at the same time. Chiba was getting ravaged, but the military couldn't do anything because all of their weapons had been destroyed in previous battles, so they just watched as the carnage unfolded before their very eyes. Rodan and Anguirus had finally noticed what was going on started to make their way to Chiba. But Gigan and Megalon noticed this and retreated with their goal complete. Rodan and Anguirus had arrived but it was too late, the city was destroyed, and the kaiju were gone. But Rodan was not happy with this and he flew after Gigan while also telling Anguirus to follow Megalon underground and to rally them all to Tokyo for a final battle. Everyone then went Tokyo too. "Hold up, you should all stay back at Akashi for safety, okay" said Isamu. "Understood" replied Hiroki. "Okay you guys stay safe now you hear" said Isamu. "Bye" said the family. "Bye" said Isamu. They then parted ways for the final battle. "Mister prime minister, it's me Isamu, so what should be our first course of action?" asked Isamu. "Let them fight" replied Daiki. "I'm sorry sir what did you say?" asked Isamu. "I said let them fight, clearly the only thing that can stop those things are each other, our weapons barely affect them so what's the point, just let them fight" said Daiki. "Understood sir" replied Isamu. Meanwhile Rodan had chased Gigan out of the sky and Anguirus had chased Megalon out of the ground and into Tokyo. They all stared at each other on either side of Tokyo ready to battle. All the people had been evacuated beforehand in preparation for this moment. Gigan made the first move by shooting his laser at a building in order to distract them and fly away, but Rodan was barely fazed and gave chase into the skies. Meanwhile Anguirus faced off against Megalon on the ground. Anguirus charged forward blindly with no battle plan, just attack. Megalon easily avoided this though and struck Anguirus's back with his drill hands but Anguirus's back is like that of an ankylosaurus and thus is heavily armored and spiky so the hit is barely effective. In the skies Rodan and Gigan are having a dog fight swooping in and out dodging and ducking, bobbing and weaving through the sky at great speeds. Gigan finally ends this with a laser blast shooting Rodan out of the sky. Gigan then swoops down with his buzz saw on and ready. He is heading straight for Rodan but Anguirus jumps in the way and blocks it with his back. They then recuperate and group up again. Gigan then picks up a gas station with his tail and throws it at them and then shoots it with his laser igniting the gas and making a huge explosion! Megalon then drills underground and starts to preform ambush attacks from the ground but Rodan just flies away and Anguirus took the hits and retaliated with a bite, gripping hard until Gigan came over and attempted to hit him with his saws until Rodan came back and hit Gigan from behind knocking him over while Anguirus pulled Megalon out of the ground. They then started to double team him constantly knocking him down over and over again, until Gigan got back up and swooped in with his buzz saw again slicing through Rodan and making him bleed. "KEYOO!" screeched Rodan in pain. "GAAOO!" roared Anguirus. Megalon got back up and met up with Gigan. The two kaiju started to plan as to what their next move would be. But Anguirus was angry and charged straight at them, but they didn't notice this time and so they got hit hard! Anguirus then curled into a ball and started to roll at them at high speeds. Meanwhile Rodan got back up and started to fly at from behind in another combo attack. But Gigan heard Rodan coming and turned around and fired his laser. But Anguirus still hit them both. "Sir there's something large approaching the bay!" said the soldier. "What could that possibly be?" wondered Daiki. It didn't take long for everyone to find out. It was Godzilla! "Wait a second, how is that possible, didn't he get destroyed?" asked Daiki. "Maybe not" replied Isamu. "Perhaps he regenerated?" Isamu suggested. "From a single scale?" Daiki said confused. "SKREEEE-ONK!" Roared Godzilla. Gigan and Megalon stared down at him as Rodan an Anguirus came to his side to help him out. The battle commenced. Gigan tries to just fly away but Megalon wants to fight but with it being a 2 vs 3 scenario it's not exactly fair, especially with Godzilla on one team. Gigan leaves the battle stranding Megalon all by himself. Outnumbered and overwhelmed Megalon holds his ground and gets into a defensive stance. He swings his drills around trying to scare them, but it doesn't work. Megalon shoots his laser at them in a spread shot, sweeping it back and forth making them back off, but Godzilla holds his ground and takes the laser. He slowly approaches Megalon, charging his atomic breath. He then fires his atomic breath. Megalon tries to block it with his drill hands. It barely works. The blast severely dulled out his drills. Megalon goes for a slash but it does barely anything. "SKREE-ONK" Godzilla called for Rodan and Anguirus for help, but Then. "Sir, something has just entered the atmosphere!" said Isamu. "What the hell could that be?" replied Daiki. "CHEEEE-OW" "What was that?" said Daiki. "I've never heard that roar before" said Isamu worryingly. Then from the skies came Gigan, but he was with another kaiju. Emerging from the clouds was King Ghidorah! Godzilla's archival was King Ghidorah. They hated each other. They stared at each other; their eyes tinted with hatred. They ignored all the other kaiju and went straight for each other. "SKREEEEE-ONK!" roared Godzilla. "CHEEEEEE-OW!" screeched King Ghidorah. They shot their lasers at each other. They collided making a huge explosion. Then the two kaiju's clashed! King Ghidorah bit into Godzilla's arms and held them down while the third head went for the neck. They started to wrestle with each other, grappling and biting and clawing, smashing into buildings and being absolutely ruthless! While they fought the other Kaiju's stared at each other. The two kaiju teams start to size each other up. King Ghidorah is still gripping onto Godzilla, pushing him back. Godzilla can barely retaliate until he comes up with a plan to get Ghidorah to let go. He lowers his upper body to lower Ghidorahs heads to then raise his upper body to raise Ghidorahs heads. With Ghidorahs heads raised Godzilla fires his atomic breath at Ghidorahs chest to make him let go. The blast sends Ghidorah into some buildings partially dazing him and letting Godzilla breathe. "SKREEEE-ONK" "CHEEE-OW" The two kaiju roared at each other. Godzilla started to charge his atomic breath as King Ghidorah did the same. The two beams clashed! And this caused yet another huge explosion. Rodan and Anguirus charged at Gigan and Megalon. Gigan decided to act as a body shield for Megalon blocking the shots. As Rodan flew over the two kaiju Megalon shot his laser at Rodan, getting him out of the sky. It was now Rodan vs Megalon and Anguirus vs Gigan! Gigan kicked Anguirus in the chest (Gigan has a large spike for a toe) knocking him over revealing his unprotected underside. Megalon went in for a drill slash on Rodan but Rodan smacks his drills away with his wings. Megalon instead decides to use his bombs. He fires a bomb at Rodan, but yet again Rodan smacks it away. Megalon is getting very annoyed now so he goes for his laser. Rodan manages to fly away in time. Megalon now frustrated flies after him. Meanwhile Gigan is powering up his chainsaw to hit Anguirus in the stomach, but Anguirus curls into a ball to block it. Anguirus then gets up to face Gigan. Gigan turns around to grab Anguirus's throat with his tail. He picks him up and starts to toss him around and fling him into buildings. Gigan then throws Anguirus into Godzilla stunning him. With Godzilla stunned, King Ghidorah flies in closer to grab Godzilla and pick him up into the sky. He then drops Godzilla down to earth. BOOOOOM! A crater is created. Godzilla is unconscious. Tokyo is nearly destroyed. King Ghidorah then directs his attention towards Rodan. He fires his gravity beams at Rodan shooting him out of the sky. He then picks up Rodan and drops him into the ocean unconscious. Anguirus gets back up and sees the situation and knows that he's in trouble. King Ghidorah charges his beam and then fires. But then King Caesar showed up and absorbed the blast and shot it right back at him taking him out of the sky. Megalon fires his beam but King Caesar absorbs it and fires it back as well. Gigan flies toward King Caesar and goes for a double cut. King Caesar grabs Gigans arms to stop it. He then flips over Gigan. King Caesar runs at Ghidorah. Ghidorah fires his beams at Caesar but he jumps to avoid them and does a flying kick bringing Ghidorah to the ground. Ghidorah shoots him again but it just gets absorbed and shot back again. Ghidorah decides to bite Caesars arms. The third head goes to sweep out Caesars legs and throw him away. Ghidorah then shoots King Caesar again but this time Caesar can't absorb the beam. Anguirus gets back up and rolls at Ghidorah but Megalon shoots him away. Anguirus is now out of his ball form and gets hit from below by Megalon. Anguirus lunges at Megalon, but Megalon smacks him away. Godzilla is still lying down unconscious, until the spirit of Mothra appears and revives Godzilla. Ghidorah is still shooting King Caesar until his left head gets blown up! "CHEEEEE-OW" Screeched King Ghidorah in massive pain. "SKREEEE-ONK" Roared Godzilla. The two kaiju clash beams yet again but Godzilla easily wins this one and blows up another one of Ghidorahs heads. Godzilla then charges his atomic breath again and blows up King Ghidorahs final head, killing him. But Godzilla wasn't done with Ghidorah yet. He decided to blow up Ghidorahs entire body! King Ghidorah was gone for good. Megalon and Gigan saw this and retreated. But Godzilla saw Gigan fly away and shot him out of the sky destroying his thrusters, but Megalon got away. What's left of the military rushes in to sedate and capture Gigan for research purposes. Rodan then emerged from the ocean and flew towards Godzilla and Anguirus. All the kaiju met up to bid their farewells. And so, they all went their separate ways. Anguirus went underground, Rodan flew towards MT. Fuji, King Caesar went to the forest and Godzilla went into the ocean. "It's finally over" said Daiki with extreme relief. "Japan may be at peace once again" "But what if more kaiju show up that are too powerful for Godzilla and the rest?" asked Isamu. "Then we shall build a defense mechanism, powerful enough to match any kaiju in battle" replied Daiki. "And we have the perfect reference point to start building from" "Who?" asked Isamu. "Gigan" "And we shall call this creation Mecha-Godzilla" Replied Daiki. "We shall also train our men to combat smaller kaiju threats, Isamu I'm putting you in charge of operation G-squad, understood" Said Daiki. "Yes sir, operation G-squad will be a success, trust me sir" said Isamu. "Good, let's get started then"

THE END


End file.
